


Let's Raise a Cup

by YesIsAWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bartender Louis, M/M, Pyrokinetic harry, Telekinesis, Telekinetic louis, empath niall, meet cute, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Louis is a telekinetic bartender and uses his super special powers to cheer up recently-broken-up-with Harry.





	Let's Raise a Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwideopen/gifts).



> Adri, thanks for the great prompt, even if it wasn't quite meant for me. haha. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> A huge thanks to [FullOnLarrie](http://www.fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for doing a pre-read and cheering me on. And as always, thanks to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/) for the beta and for being willing to read whatever I throw at you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

After ending the call, Harry closed his eyes and laid back on his bed. He should have seen this coming, but somehow he was just as blindsided as he always was. He had things to do: respond to his sister’s email about the seating chart for her wedding, finish his Econ 406 project that was due on Monday, catch up on the last two episodes of Top Chef, wash at least three loads of laundry that were overflowing from his hamper—but he couldn’t find the energy to do any of it. He thought about turning off his light and going to sleep, but rolling over to check the clock and seeing that it was only 7:30 squashed that idea. As much as he wanted to shut out the world, there was no way he was actually going to be able to fall asleep that early.

His stomach let out a pathetic grumble about a half hour later, so he rolled out of bed and went to find one of his roommates to complain to. Sadly, no one else seemed to be home as he wandered the empty apartment. They were probably still at band practice. 

Harry opened the refrigerator, but nothing looked appetizing, so he closed it and moved to the cabinets. Moving counterclockwise around the kitchen, he opened and closed them all, even the few holding nothing but pots and pans in them on the off chance something yummy had been hidden. When nothing excited him, he went back to the fridge and started the whole routine again. 

On his third go round, he finally plucked the Jiffy Pop pan off the top shelf. Not the healthiest, but a big bowl of popcorn would require next to no effort to make, and would be filling. He plopped it on the stove and with a snap of his fingers created a perfectly-sized flame under the aluminum. 

As he was adding a dash of salt to his dinner, his roommates, both named Niall, came in. “Oh fuck, that smells good,” Niall Two (as Harry affectionately called him when both Nialls were around) said. “Could maybe use a little more salt though.” 

“Stop smelling my dinner, and just because salt is another food group for you doesn’t mean the rest of us want high blood pressure by the time we’re thirty,” Harry grumped. 

Niall Two shrugged and snatched a handful before he headed to be bedroom. “Needs more salt!” he shouted over his shoulder. “Tell ’im, baby.” 

Niall One, usually just Niall, was the shorter of the two and Harry’s best friend since they shared a dorm freshman year. He plucked one kernel off to the top and popped it in his mouth. “He’s right.”

Harry rolled his eyes and finally ate a handful. He hated when either Niall was right. He shook a bit more salt from the shaker, took the bowl and an orange Gatorade, and sat down on the sofa. He looked around for the remote and, not finding it, let out a growl and slammed his head against the back of the couch. 

“Bad day?” Niall asked as he sat down next to Harry. 

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “Edgar broke up with me.” 

“Want to talk about it?”

“It’s the same as always.”

“Still…” Niall stole another handful of popcorn. “You know I’m here if you need me.”

Harry ate a few more bites before answering. “This sucks.”

“Sorry you’re feeling this way. If it helps at all I don’t think you liked him that much.”

Harry groaned. “That’s just it! I know that he wasn’t The One, but I still didn’t want him to break up with me. I like having someone to cuddle and share the popcorn when we watch movies. We had a good thing going, I thought.”

Niall stole more popcorn. “You always tell me you hate it when I eat your popcorn.”

“That’s because you’re not cuddling me, you’re cuddling Niall Two on movie nights. Edgar and I didn’t have the most passionate relationship, but at least he was a warm body.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Don’t sell yourself short, buddy. You deserve more than a warm body.”

“I know. It just doesn’t seem like someone cute, who makes me laugh, and is, I don’t know, honest about what he wants is too much to ask for. If you’re not feeling it, that’s fine, but then don’t act like everything is cool one night and break up with me the next. Yesterday was _The Notebook_! You know I don’t watch that with just anyone.” 

“If you ask me, you’re better off without him.”

“I know. But it still sucks.”

“You know what dude? No. I’m not having you sit around all night moping and bring down the mood of the whole apartment. We’re going out.”

Harry shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“I’m literally not taking no for an answer. I don’t want to be depressed all night with you.” Niall grabbed Harry’s shoulder, took his wrist, and pulled him off the couch. Harry groaned as he got to his feet. “So come with me, we’ll get a few drinks, loosen you up a bit, and if you still want to feel bad and mope because a dude you weren’t into wasn’t into you either, we can come back home, but I guarantee it’s not that serious and a change of scenery will do you some good.” 

Harry huffed angrily, extinguishing the small cluster of candles next to the television. 

“Glad you see it my way,” Niall said with a quick fist pump. “Now go put on something that makes your butt look good.”

“My butt always looks good.”

“Then you’ll be ready quickly. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

Harry dragged his feet a bit, but eventually put on his tried-and-true black skinnies, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black Chelsea boots. If he was going out, at least his outfit could match his cold, dark heart. As he walked out, he grabbed an oversized, dark grey sweater. It was huge around the neckline and he had to roll up the sleeves, but it was so comfortable and there was a slight chill in the air. 

Niall and Niall were waiting for him when he eventually made it back out. 

“Didn’t think he’d actually rope you into it,” Niall Two said. 

“Oh, shush. Sure you don’t want to come?” Niall asked. 

“Yeah, need to finish up some reading since we have that gig this weekend. H, we’re playing at the Cellar if you want to come.”

“Sick. Yeah, wouldn’t miss it.” 

“Don’t wait up,” Niall said before giving Niall Two a kiss goodbye.

“We’re literally having one drink.” Harry patted Niall Two on the shoulder as he followed Niall out. “Won’t be out late.”

☲☲☲

“Niall. No.” Harry looked into the windows at Spats. “I thought we were going to like, the Rathskeller. Drinks are too expensive here. And it’s like, empty.”

“Why does it matter if it’s empty, since you aren’t looking to meet anyone anyway?”

“It doesn’t. But we never go here.”

Niall tugged open the wooden door. “Time to change things up a bit, I think. Plus, my buddy Lou is bartending tonight. Said he’d hook me up if I stopped by to keep him company.”

“Great. I was dumped and now I’m a third wheel.” Harry let the door slam shut behind him. It echoed in the empty room. 

Niall laughed. “Dude, you’re always the third wheel. You live with me and Niall.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t really. I’m going to buy your drinks so all is forgiven.” Niall pulled out a stool in the middle of the bar. 

“Ni, that’s not how it works. Plus, you _just_ said that this Lou person is giving you drinks.”

“Whatever. Whatcha in the mood for?”

“Hey now!” Harry turned his head to see the bartender coming through the kitchen door. “That’s my line.”

“Lou! Good to see you, bro.”

“Yeah, you too, wasn’t sure if you were going to make it.” Lou then turned his attention to Harry. “Who do we have here?”

“My roommate, Harry. Harry, this is Louis. We’re in Chem Lab together.”

“Nice to meet you.” Harry lifted his hand in a little wave.

Louis caught Harry’s eye and maintained some impressive eye contact. “You’re Niall’s, uh, roommate?” Louis asked. 

“Yep.” Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh!” Niall fake coughed. “Just a roommate. Our other roommate is the one I’m banging.”

“Jesus, Ni.” Harry scowled. “You and Niall Two are basically married.” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Banging.” 

Louis smirked as he leaned against the bar. “Your boyfriend’s name is Niall too?”

“S’not that weird,” Niall said. “Now get off your lazy ass and pour us some beers.”

Louis leaned back against the counter full of liquor bottles. “Do you call him Niall Two too?”

Niall looked put on the spot. “Uh, no.”

“Wait, do you?” Harry asked. “Don’t know if I’ve heard you—”

“Oh, you kinky fucker,” Louis laughed. “You call him that in bed, don’t you.”

Niall flushed red, easy to see even in the dark light of the bar. “Stop it. I don’t.”

“I don’t want to know anything else!” Harry exclaimed. “I know too much as it is. I need a drink, and now.”

Louis pointed at Niall with a smirk. “I’m not done with this.” He turned his attention back to Harry. Louis picked up a stack of napkins and shuffled them in a high arc to his chest like a stack of airborne playing cards. “What can I get you, pretty boy?”

The gas sconces mounted on the walls all flared brighter for a moment. Harry pretended he didn’t notice as he glanced at the beers on tap. As long as someone else was paying, he might as well take a step up from Bud Light. “Yuengling, please.”

“And for you, Niall One?” Louis mocked. 

He pointed at Louis. “Fuck you.” He pointed at Harry next. “And fuck you for starting this.”

Harry shrugged. It was what Niall deserved for dragging him out. 

“I’ll have a Guinness.” 

Not moving from his relaxed lean and napkin shuffling, Louis tilted his head toward the two clinking glasses moving to the bar mat, one below each of the requested taps, and flipped the handles down. 

Niall elbowed Harry. “See, told ya, lazy asshole.”

“Ah, so you’ve been talking about me, have you?” Louis asked. He put down the napkins, piled in a neat spiral, and flipped the Guinness handle again to let some of the head settle. 

“First he’s mentioned you, actually,” Harry said. Louis nodded sharply once at the tap, it stopped, and then Louis slid the beer so it came to a slow stop right in front of Harry. Harry was kind of wishing Louis had come up in conversation before. The semester was just about at the halfway point and Harry couldn’t believe Niall had been holding out on him. Louis was… gorgeous, with his bright blue eyes and messy brown hair and cheekbones that were honestly to die for. He exuded an easy confidence that Harry found very attractive. And he was witty; anyone who could tease Niall so effortlessly was already a pal in Harry’s book. 

“Oh, Jesus. That was fast.” Niall shook his head with a small smile as reached over and snatched his beer, even though the foam hadn’t yet settled. He took a long drink, then put it back where he found it. “I gotta piss.”

Harry looked at Louis and smiled. “So, uh,” Harry waved his hand in a noncommittal little circle, “you’re a…”

“Whoa, moving a little fast, aren’t we? Haven’t even taken you out for dinner yet and you’re already fishing for information.” Louis’ smile, relaxed and easy, eyes crinkling with the size of it, told Harry he was teasing, but Harry still flushed with embarrassment at being called out. He did know better, his mom would be scandalized to know one of the first questions out of Harry’s mouth was about someone’s powers.

“Sorry, didn’t mean—”

“Harry was it? Clearly I don’t mind, not exactly like I’m trying to hide it here.” He levitated a pint glass from the counter and, without using his hands, filled it up most of the way with Coke. Then he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the shelf behind him, holding it out with his arm extended, and let go. Harry couldn’t help the tiny gasp when the bottle stayed in place. Louis flipped it upside down, keeping the liquid inside, and made it look like the bottle was dancing over to where the glass was waiting. With a snap of his fingers, the whiskey poured into the glass. Then with a flourish of his hand the liquid stopped midstream and what wasn’t in the glass flowed back up into the bottle. He made it float back to its place and took a step forward to pick up the glass and take a long pull.

“Show off,” Harry murmured softly. 

Louis laughed. “Can be, yeah. But you’ve got to admit that telekinesis is one of the cooler powers.”

“And humble too!” Harry laughed. 

“Well, it’s better than like, being able to grow or shrink yourself. What would you even do with that?”

Harry smirked. “Guess it depends on where you’re growing.”

“Oh! He can keep up!” Louis said to himself before looking at Harry and nodding. “I like you, Harry. Also, please tell me you have something better than controlling shrinkage.”

Harry shook his head and took a long drink. It was weird talking about this so openly with who was essentially a stranger, but Harry knew that even if he had a lame power—not that he did! His was quite cool, if he said so himself—Louis wouldn’t care. 

Niall came banging out of the bathroom, the door ricocheting off the wall, with his hands covering his eyes. “You two aren’t humping yet, are you?” 

Louis laughed. “I’m nothing if not a professional, Niall. What kind of boy do you take me for?” 

Harry wanted to look over, to see if the look Louis had on his face was as fond as Harry thought it might be, but he tried to erase the thought because he definitely should not be cataloguing Louis’ looks already. “Ni, stop being dramatic, get your ass back over here.”

“Yeah, yeah. Won’t let my beer get warm, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Niall sat back down on his stool. “Whatdaya guys talking about?”

“Debating how worthless it would be to be able to grow and shrink at will,” Harry said. 

Niall laughed. “Depends on what you’re growing or shrinking!” 

“That’s exactly what I said!” 

“Least subtle person ever,” Niall said as Louis started to slice up some limes with a flick of his wrist in the direction of the cutting board, while simultaneously digging through his backpack. 

“You might complain about me showing off, but I have yet to hear you complain during lab,” Louis said, his head practically inside of his bag. 

“True, totally useful there,” Niall conceded. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Uh…” Louis popped up, his eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. “Was going to go for a smoke and can’t find my lighter. Think I left it back home and, unfortunately, I can’t telekinetically move things that far.”

Niall raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry couldn’t believe Niall was selling him out like that. “You’re the only one working tonight,” Harry said dumbly. 

Louis shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, kitchen staff is here in case, like, we get a flood of people, but chances are it’ll just be you two, and like, not to be rude, but you can just wait for another drink until I get back.” 

“Harry’ll go out with you,” Niall said. 

“Haven’t even asked him out yet,” Louis pouted. If the appraising look he gave Harry was meant to be subtle, he failed. 

Niall laughed and continued, “No, like, out for a smoke. This one loves fresh air, always like, going for runs and stuff.” Louis made a horrified face. “Bet he’ll say yes if you ask him, though.”

“Niall!” Harry hissed. “Shut up.” 

Louis looked back and forth at the two roommates. “So, it’s a deal? I’ll let you bum one for a light.”

“Yeah, alright.” Harry stood up. 

Louis placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back on their way out of the bar. There was something comforting in such an intimate touch and Harry hated that he already wanted more. “I’m trying to quit,” Louis mumbled. “But, you know, it is what it is.”

They ducked into the small alley at the end of the block. Louis plucked a cigarette and offered it to Harry. Harry declined and watched Louis. There was a graceful purposefulness to his movements that Harry was attracted to. He just wanted to, like, sit and admire him for a while. 

He brought the cigarette to his lips, which gave Harry a great excuse to surreptitiously stare at his mouth a bit. “Uh, do you have a light?” Louis asked, after a moment.

“Oh, right, shit, um…” Harry’d done this for the Nialls a million times, but now in front of a cute boy he had the irrational fear that suddenly his power has disappeared. “Just, like, um, can you cup your hands around the end like…” Once Louis had his hands in place, Harry realized there was in fact one other variable and he took a steadying breath so that the flame would come out small and controlled. 

He flicked his eyes up to Louis one last time, then placed his left hand on top of Louis’ smaller one to help block the wind, and then with his right hand, he made a finger gun, focused his energy, breathed a sigh of relief when a tiny flame danced right at the edge of his finger. He brought it closer and watched Louis’ chest rise as he deeply inhaled and lit the cigarette. 

Harry exhaled and extinguished the fire he had created. 

“Dude, can’t believe you were holding out on me. That’s the coolest. I’d be fuckin’ telling everyone if I could ‘Poof!’ make fire.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Of course you would.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Louis took a long drag. “Think it might be useful to keep you around, you know. Tend to lose my lighter quite often.”

“Inconvenient for a smoker.”

“I know. It blows. Another reason why I should give it up altogether. But, if there’s a way to keep you around… maybe it’s a sign.”

Harry laughed. “Pretty shitty one if that’s the case. I actually have a rule, will only help smokers one time. Keeps me from like, spending all parties out on the balcony. And, like, to make sure pretty boys who need a light keep me around for more than my abilities.”

Louis hummed, his mouth hinted at a smile until he contorted his face a bit, then sniffed and brought the cigarette up for another drag. “Good to know.”

They chatted for a bit about their majors and where they grew up, and then the conversation turned to Niall.

“What’s it like living with an empath?” Louis asked.

“We really lucked out freshman year. I’m generally pretty even keeled so I think that makes it easier on Niall. And it can be nice when I’m upset that he just, like, knows if I want to talk about things or be left alone. The worst part really, is, like...” Harry struggled with how to phrase his thoughts. “When I’m feeling… amorous. I, uh, obviously prefer to, uh, jack it, when he’s not around. But sometimes I forget and that’s like… the most embarrassing.”

Harry couldn’t believe he had just word vomited that at Louis. Louis who was blushing and avoiding Harry’s eyes. 

“Yeah that…” Louis cleared his throat. “Can see why that’s not ideal.” 

Even after the cigarette had been stubbed out under Louis’ Vans, they stayed out talking for a bit longer. Finally, when Harry figured Niall maybe had enough unnecessary punishment for dragging him out for the night, he suggested they go back in. 

“I hate you both,” Niall grumbled when they came back. It looked like he had finished his original beer and helped himself to another. 

“Nah, pretty sure you love us,” Louis said. 

Harry agreed. 

“Whatever dudes. You left me here alone, it’s now your turn to entertain me.”

Louis broke out into an off-key rendition of “Smells Like Teen Spirit” while Harry chugged the rest of his beer. 

“You need another one?” Louis shuffled Harry’s empty glass toward him. 

Harry shrugged. “Might as well.”

Louis actually used his hands to pour the beer. But then he levitated the glass over to Harry. It floated in front of his face for a moment, Harry trying his best to give Louis an unimpressed look before reaching out to grab it. As he moved his hand though, Louis pulled the glass back so it was just out of reach. 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny,” Harry deadpanned. 

Louis smirked. “I thought so.” 

He pulled the whole routine a few times, teasing Harry by keeping his drink just out of reach. Harry tamped down on a smile. He refused to let Louis know how much he was enjoying the juvenile flirting technique. He was just as guilty, sending off sparks to corral Louis closer when he started to wander too far outside of Harry’s orbit. 

They finally stopped showing off for each other when Niall snapped, “I don’t know what I did to make you two believe that I wanted to witness this weird mating ritual, but I will do anything, I’ll grovel, I’ll give up my first born, whatever it takes for you two to tone this down.”

Harry and Louis caught each other’s eyes and burst into laughter at the same time. 

“Okay! I’m out. Louis, thanks for having us. Harry, I promised I wouldn’t let you stay out too late since you have your eight a.m. tomorrow.”

“Oh, fuck!” Somehow Harry really had forgotten about his need for a full seven hours of sleep. 

“Wait.” Louis looked back and forth between Niall and Harry, eventually settling on Harry. “Really? You’re really leaving me now. I thought…”

“I’m sure we’ll run into each other again, but unfortunately statistics waits for no one. But yeah,” Harry couldn’t help but smile, “it was a great night.” 

Niall threw a few ones on the bartop. “Louis, lemme tell you a little secret. You’re going to want to woo this one.” 

Harry could feel himself blush. “Oh my god. Okay. That’s enough. Goodnight!” He heard Niall and Louis exchange a solid high five, and then Niall’s stool scraping the floor as he followed Harry toward the door. 

“Hey, Harry, do you—uh, hold on a sec.” Louis called after them. 

“I’ll wait outside.” Niall winked. 

“Okay, I’ll just be a minute…” Harry turned back to Louis. 

“Harry, I’m really glad you guys came in tonight. I had a kind of shitty day and then you walked in and just made everything better. So, thanks.”

Harry laughed at the irony. “You’ll have to thank Niall for that, I’m afraid. I got a, well, this guy I was kinda seeing called it off tonight, and apparently I was bumming out the whole apartment so he dragged me out. But, I’m glad he did. I had a lot of fun tonight too.”

“Can I have your number?” Louis asked. “I’d love to ask you out, like, on a proper date. Can’t believe some idiot gave you up, but, glad he did if I’m being perfectly honest.”

“Give me yours, and I can text you so you have mine.” Harry handed over his phone for Louis to put his number in. “Is this you asking me out, or is this you telling me that you’re going to ask me out and now I’ll have to go home and agonize over if you were being polite or if you're just waiting, like, a few days to torture me?” 

Louis laughed. “This is me, asking you out. On a proper date. Dinner and movie or like something more creative, maybe this weekend?”

Louis handed his phone back as Harry said, “Yes, that’d be great. I’m free, like, whenever, so yeah, we should totally go out.” He bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation. 

Louis smiled and nodded, already pulling out his phone to respond to Harry’s text. 

“I gotta…” Harry gestured toward the door. “Niall…”

“Of course, don’t want to leave him waiting. And I’ll, uh, see you this weekend, which is cool. So, yeah.”

“Yeah, call me, we’ll uh, figure out the details.”

Niall opened the door so abruptly Harry tripped over his feet even though he was just standing there. 

“H, come on. Let’s go. I’m tired.”

“Right, right. Coming.” He waved Niall off and Niall gave an exasperated sigh. “Okay, bye Louis, for real this time.” He raised his hand in a small little wave and followed Niall out. 

They weren’t even halfway home when Harry’s phone buzzed with another text. Louis had sent him a selfie: tongue out, eyes crossed, both hands raised like antlers next to his ears. Niall glanced over Harry’s shoulder and laughed along with Harry. 

“He might be a show off,” Niall said, “but I’ve got a really good feeling about this one.”

Harry felt lighter than he had in ages. He giggled again at the picture in front of him and saved it as Louis’ photo. “Yeah, I do too. Think this one might be The One.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider reblogging the [tumblr post](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/166504730898/title-lets-raise-a-cup-author-yesisaworld)! xx


End file.
